


Smile, Daddy is watching

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Bunny Boy Seungcheol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of seungkwan, Dd/lb, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Pet Play, Pornography, established jeon wonwoo/kim mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Seungcheol finally tells Jeonghan about his side job. And since curiosity killed the cat, Jeonghan decided to investigate.





	Smile, Daddy is watching

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to you whether this coinsides with Bunny Boy or not because I did make a consistency error that could make it go either way. Also, I have no fucking idea where I'm supposed to go from here.

Jeonghan didn't really question Seungcheol's side job. It was a long time before he found out. He just assumed that he kept his shop open oddly late for an ice cream parlor. But when Seungcheol sat him down and seriously discussed it with him, he was respectful. His choice of a career didn't make him any less of a wonderful man.

 

“Hannie, can I talk to you about something?” Jeonghan squinted. His heart naturally sped up in panic. What if something was wrong with them? They were just sitting together working, what Jeonghan thought was a comfortable silence between them. He nodded and turned himself to the elder. Seungcheol looked to his hands as they were folded on his lap. Jeonghan set a hand on his leg, encouraging him to go when he was ready.

“You know how I'm always at my shop late? How I stay quite a bit after I'm already closed?” Jeonghan nodded. Please don't let this go where he thought this was going. “Well, really I stay late because I...have another- another job I didn't tell you about before…” Jeonghan tilted his head. He shifted closer to the shy baby.

“That's fine bunny. I mean, you're allowed to do what you want. What's so important about this job?”Seungcheol sighed. He ran his hands over his face. He spoke through them with shame,

“Jeonghan do you know what a cam boy is?”

 

Jeonghan flicked back. Seungcheol didn't twitch. He was being serious. Jeonghan opened and closed his mouth before nodding.

“I have… is that- Is that what you've been doing?” Seungcheol shook his head, still hiding his face.

“kind of. I started it before I met you. I've only done one video since we got together since…”

“Since what bunny? You can tell me honey.”

Seungcheol finally looked to him, face scrunched up. He had to be given credit for getting this far in his explanation without combusting.

“A couple years ago, around the time Hansol turned twenty, he had this idea. I'm not sure how it started but somehow he got Seungkwan to allow it and to get Wonwoo and Mingyu to agree and we… we kinda just started doing videos together like that.” Seungcheol paused for awhile. Neither of them said anything. It was just Jeonghan looking at him as he looked at the floor. Seungcheol continued, “I mean, at this point we have a system now. We know what works with eachother and what doesn't. And they understand that I'm off limits. Wonwoo and Mingyu are together and Hansol has Seungkwan so there's nothing to worry about there. It's all for show really. Most days it's just me and Wonwoo and Mingyu. Hansol usually has to film but he's a voyeurist so it doesn't bother him. I just… I wanted to tell you cause I was worried you might find out and be angry cause I didn't tell you. I want to know if you're okay with me… doing this still. I can stop if you want but, I guess I like doing it? I don't know…”

 

Jeonghan looked down to his lap. He...really didn't expect something like this. He didn't see it as wrong. But he didn't expect Seungcheol to be in porn. Seungcheol obviously felt bad saying it out loud, so it would be better to be easy on him.

“You don't need to be so worried darling. You said it was all for show. So long as I'm the only one you love then it should be fine. You're not a bad person. You gave yourself a breakdown telling me because you were worried about my feelings. I'm going to support you regardless of what you do bunny.” Seungcheol eased his tense shoulders at the kiss laid to his forehead. Jeonghan wrapped his arm around the bunny’s shoulders. “And if you want to show me I'm fine with that.” Seungcheol jerked away at Jeonghan's whisper. He laughed at the bunny’s reaction.

 

 

Seungcheol refused to watch it with Jeonghan. He didn't feel comfortable seeing himself “in that situation”. He did however tell Jeonghan how to find all their videos. He warned not to watch the first few they had since they were still unsure what to do and it was really cringy to see how amature they were. Jeonghan understood and agreed to only seeing the first few new ones. He just wanted to see exactly what his baby had been doing. He waited till Seungcheol had gone off to work. He kissed him goodbye and wished him a good day before laying comfortably on the couch with his lap top warming up his thighs. For some reason he didn't feel the need to go into incognito. Maybe it was just it was his baby so he had nothing to hide. He found the page easy, they were the first account to pop up.

 

Jeonghan flushed at the sudden barrage of photos and thumbnails. He decided to ease into, go through the photos before seeing anything to much. His heart (and nearly his jaw) dropped to the floor as he was met with his babies eyes. They were droopy, hazy as he was pushed up against one of the other men's crotch. He looked like he was about to gag with how far down the cock must have been. Jeonghan gulped looking at his bunny like that. Erotically staring into the camera as he choked on his friends dick. Jeonghan went on to the next photo.

 

Jeonghan was starting to notice a trend. Seungcheol was most often stuck as a bottom to all of them. Whether it was Mingyu, Wonwoo, or even in some rare cases Hansol, he was still stuck getting his ass or mouth fucked. Some of the photos were tamer than that though. Not all, but a select few. The more soft core photos weren't just of Seungcheol. Though he was instantly able to recognize his babies ass as he saw it beet red from, as the description explained, a harsh spanking from Mingyu. Jeonghan wouldn't admit to it, but he actually saved the photo. He never thought of taking photos relating to their sex life but now he was disappointed he hadn't. To see his bunny's ass in the air with his white tail creating a stark contrast to his bright red cheeks was something he could never erase from his mind if he tried. The others had a similar effect. A photo that cut out faces but was clearly Wonwoo gasping from the hands around his neck as Mingyu fucked him from behind, what appeared to be Hansol’s lips covered in white as he left his mouth agape, Seungcheol's mouth being pushed open as he stay on his knees on the ground with a huge sweater covering what everyone wanted to see. If there was something Jeonghan could confirm from all these soft core photos, its that the four of them had mastered the art of the tease. Jeonghan pressed on into the videos even though he was already aching and had a fair idea of what's happening.

 

 

He was instantly intrigued by the image of his bunny on all fours. His head was bashfully buried in the footrest he was on, black hair splayed out in contrast to the light blue material and his rabbit ears poked out noticeably. Jeonghan bit his lip looking at the rest of his figure. His thick thighs were covered in dark black stockings that had small paw designs on his feet. He was wearing a skirt with panties underneath. Both grabbed at his figure, accentuating the shape of his ass. On the frilly skirt, was a small ball of fuzz to be his tail. Jeonghan got the urge to just reach through the screen to grab at that beautiful display.

 

He quickly looked to the side as a figure approached. Seungcheol perked up, looking to the man in front of him. He quickly obeyed when he was told up. Jeonghan figured out it was truly Mingyu when he grabbed Seungcheol's face and ran his thumb over his thick lips. Seungcheol opened his mouth as though on command and Jeonghan heard Mingyu evilly chuckle.

“Go ahead baby boy. I'm waiting.” Jeonghan covered his mouth as he heard a meek “yes sir” before Seungcheol undid the younger’s pants and revealed his cock. Mingyu sighed as Seungcheol sunk his head down. He pet the bunny’s hair as he bobbed his head. It was very gentle and in a way Jeonghan appreciated it. Mingyu’s hands ran all over Seungcheol's back, soothing him as he eagerly gave Mingyu head. After a moment, Wonwoo finally showed up behind Seungcheol. The bunny froze at the hands that suddenly grabbed at his ass. He moaned against Mingyu’s cock as Wonwoo’s hands journeyed down to ghost over his cock. Mingyu seemed offended that Seungcheol was distracted. He forced the bunny back into moving instead of revealing at Wonwoo’s hands. Wonwoo wasn't phased. He slowly pulled down the panties. Jeonghan shuddered hearing Seungcheol moan at the fingers that pushed into him.

 

Jeonghan gave in. He paused the video to set it down beside him. He continued on as he ran his hand up his own cock. The camera angle changed. Now it was from Wonwoo’s perspective. Jeonghan tried to keep his hand moving slowly as he watched his fingers move in and out of and scissor Seungcheol. Mingyu was talking to one of them, but it was muffled, too hard to hear. The camera moved along with Wonwoo’s eyes as he looked up. He looked straight at Mingyu, who was hazy from from Seungcheol still working at his cock. The camera returned to all of them again. Jeonghan's eyes darted between them all as the two kissed while still fucking Seungcheol.

 

Mingyu broke the kiss, looking to Wonwoo with lidded eyes before looking down to where his fingers were still working into Seungcheol. He chuckled softly,

“Honey, don't torture him like that. Don't you want more than that baby boy?” Seungcheol was finally allowed to break away. He agreed in an airy, raspy voice,

“Yes. I want both of my masters to fuck me...please.” Mingyu cooed at his begging.

“See honey? He's even saying please. You're such a meany to the poor baby.” Wonwoo huffed at them both. He glared at the ever smug Mingyu. Seungcheol sharply gasped as he pulled out his fingers.

“You're both so picky.” Seungcheol buried his face back into the footrest. Mingyu pet his hair gently as he watched Wonwoo slowly push into Seungcheol. The bunny was gripping the seat tightly as Wonwoo experimentally thrust in and out. Seungcheol got back up on all fours even with his shaking. He reached up for Mingyu aimlessly. The younger took his hand kissed it before placing it at his waist. He keened over as Seungcheol took him back into his mouth. Wonwoo took it as a sign that he was comfortable. He sped up his thrusts.

 

Jeonghan bucked into his hand without even thinking. The noises his baby made from being fucked both ways, the images of Wonwoo roughly thrusting into Seungcheol while Mingyu led his head up and down, the way he could see his baby shaking from the effort of staying up while being hit with pleasure time and time again, it was all great. He hadn't expected to enjoy watching someone else anywhere near his bunny but something about this was oddly entertaining. He softly gasped when Wonwoo lifted Seungcheol's hips. It wasn't by much, but it still left him only staying up with his arms. Mingyu made a disappointed noise as Seungcheol tumbled down. He lay face down in the rest as Wonwoo held his hips in the air. Wonwoo must have been getting ready to cum. He was sloppier, thrusting into Seungcheol hard and nonsensically. Mingyu sat down in front of the bunny. Seungcheol must have been as against stopping as he was because his hand quickly came down to pump at Mingyu’s cock.

 

Jeonghan came with the new view. It returned to Wonwoo’s sight. The image of him forcefully moving in and out of Seungcheol. Then he just suddenly stopped, froze while still inside of the bunny. If the choked moan from Seungcheol wasn't enough of a hint, the white that ran down after Wonwoo finally pulled out was. He slowly put Seungcheol's hips back down, gently rubbing over the marks left from his hands. It was a stark contrast, now he was gentle, rubbing over bruises and wiping off any white drops that made their way down Seungcheol's thighs. The video cut off just as Wonwoo ran his hand down to rub at the bunny's neglected cock.

 

 

Jeonghan's head spun. He stared at that black screen for a good minute. Just looked at it as he still thought of Seungcheol. He was sweating even with how cold it was in the house. He set down his computer to fix his pants and boxers before stepping up to wash his hands. He was gonna have to talk to Seungcheol when he got home.


End file.
